1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component bonding machine that takes an electronic component, such as a semiconductor chip, out of an electronic component supply stage and that bonds the thus-extracted electronic component to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component, such as a semiconductor chip, is taken out of an electronic component supply stage and bonded to a lead-frame, a resin substrate, and the like. A form of bonding of such an electronic component is broadly divided, according to a mount position of an electronic component, into face-up bonding in which an electronic component is bonded while its active face is upwardly oriented and so-called face-down bonding in which the electronic component is bonded while its active face is downwardly oriented. When an electronic component to be bonded is a semiconductor chip, semiconductor chips cut out of a semiconductor wafer are picked up piece by piece.
Semiconductor chips in the form of a wafer are held on a wafer sheet in a face-up position in which active faces are upwardly oriented. Therefore, in order to bond the semiconductor chips to corresponding substrates in a face-down position, the semiconductor chips taken out of the semiconductor waver must be inverted upside down on an electronic component supply stage. For these reasons, a bonder having a component inversion mechanism for inverting a taken-out semiconductor chip upside down has hitherto been known as a bonder that bonds these semiconductor chips in a face-down position (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In an embodiment described in connection with Patent Document 1, in order to enhance an accuracy of implementation position, a semiconductor chip taken out of an electronic component supply stage is temporarily placed on a mount section to undergo deviation correction, and the chip is held by a mount head and implemented on a substrate. In an embodiment described in connection with Patent Document 2, with a view toward preventing deterioration of working efficiency, which would otherwise be caused when operation of an unloading head for taking an electronic component out of a component supply section interferes with operation of a mount head that implements an electronic component on a substrate, a transfer head is interposed between the unloading head and the mount head.
With the objective of realizing a facility exhibiting greater general versatility, a bonder constructed so as to enable a single bonder to perform both face-up bonding and face-down bonding has also been proposed (see; for instance, Patent Document 3). In an embodiment described in connection with Patent Document 3, two holding tables, one for holding an electronic component in a face-up position at a component supply section and the other for holding an electronic component in a face-down position at the component supply section, are provided.                Patent Document 1: JP-A-11-274240        Patent Document 2: JP-A-2001-60795        Patent Document 3: JP-A-2005-123638        
Incidentally, in a current electronic equipment manufacturing field, both enhancement of general versatility of a production facility intended to enable handling of a wide range of component types, including high-performance electronic components requiring a high degree of component implementation accuracy, and a reduction in facility's footprint for enhancing area productivity have come to be sought in order to achieve a further increase in productivity and quality. However, under the prior art technique described in connection with Patent Documents, it has been impossible to sufficiently fulfill such requests.
For instance, under the related-art technique described in connection with Patent Document 1, the degree of component implementation accuracy can be assured, but face-down bonding cannot be performed. A mount section for temporarily placing a semiconductor chip to correct deviation must additionally be provided, which poses difficulty in reducing a facility's foot print. Likewise, under the related-art technique described in connection with Patent Document 2, face-down bonding cannot be performed, and a transfer head for preventing occurrence of interference between operations of heads must additionally be provided, which also poses difficulty in reducing facility's footprint.
Under the related-art technique described in connection with Patent Document 3, two hold tables, one for holding an electronic component in a face-up position and the other for holding an electronic component in a face-down position, are provided. Therefore, it has likewise been difficult to curtail a facility's footprint. As mentioned above, the related-art electronic component bonders encounter a problem: namely, difficulty in enhancing general versatility by increasing the range of components that can be taken as production objects and increasing area productivity by curtailing a facility's footprint.